conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Randgriz City
Randgriz City is the most populous city in the Ivalician State of Gallia and the fourth most populous city in Ivalice. It is the state capital of Gallia and an important national cultural center. Many of the federally run museums are present in Randgriz City. Randgriz City is often reffered to in full as Randgriz City to differentiate between it and Randgriz County, Federal District, an independent political division bordering city limits in the Ivalician Federal District. Geography Randgriz City is located, like Koiwai, on the banks of the Ulei River, approximately 67 miles (107 km) upriver from Koiwai, and 52 miles downriver from the Atlantic Ocean. While the Sarenthal House is located on a ridge overlooking the Ulei River, most of the city is located below sea level, and is protected by a series of a levees constructed by the Ivalician Army. Cityscape Randgriz City is defined by the Old City Walls. Built in the 14th Century to defend the capital of the new Republic, the walls remained in place after Unification, and are essentially unchanged today, having been maintained and preserved over the years. The only significant difference in modern times is the removal of the Gallian Gate. Gallia Avenue bisects the city in half from the Sarenthal House, the old republic's Capitol Building, now used as State Capitol. Charing Boulevard, a major thoroughfare in the new city, travels to the east of the city walls, and provides the only non-National Route System crossing of the Ulei River. Old City The Old City is the area contained within the Old City Walls. It contains nearly all of the Gallian state government functions, centralized around the Sarenthal House. It also contains most of the museums in the city, including the popular National Aerospace Museum and the National Museum of Technological History. Gallia Avenue through the Walls and taking KARRS or Randgriz Metro Line 3 from Gallia Square are the primary means in and out of the Old City, and are extremely crowded as a result. New City The New City consists of the land inside of city limits, outside of the City Walls. As land prices inside of the Walls are extremely expensive, much of the city's populace resides in the New City, and commutes to the Old City for work. Charing Boulevard station, the primary intercity railway station, is located adjacent to the Walls' eastern side. Economy Randgriz City does not have the sweeping restrictions on large corporations that Koiwai does, so Randgriz has a much more robust commercial market. Forty-two of Ivalice's top 200 companies are headquartered in the immediate Randgriz area. Being the major cultural center of Ivalice, and a major center of culture in the Americas, tourism accounts for a large part of Randgriz City's economy. Culture Randgriz City is often considered the cultural center of Ivalice, housing many of its cultural artifacts and nearly all major national museums. The government-run National Museum of Ivalice headquarters and various sub-museums are located in the eastern area of the Old City. The National Museum's various collections are open to the public free of charge, funded by the Department of Culture, Arts, and Sciences. The National Museum of Technological History (often called the Museum of Technology) is the most visited of the National Museum's sub-museums in Randgriz City. Other institutions of the National Museum of Ivalice include the Koiwai Zoological Park and the Political Portrait Gallery, both in Koiwai Transport Randgriz's international gateway is Valkyrie International Airport, located 32 miles northeast of the city. Intercity rail transport is provided by Ivalice National Railways through Randgriz City Charing Boulevard Station. Service between Randgriz City and Koiwai is provided by the Koiwai Department of Transportation's Koiwai Area Regional Rail System. Metropolitan transport in Randgriz is provided by the Metropolitan Transit Authority, which operates a vast streetcar, bus, and combination light rail and rapid transit system, called the Randgriz Metro. Randgriz Metro Line 1, a light rail line, travels in the center of Gallia Avenue. Line 2, travels along the top of the city walls. Line 3 travels from Line 1 to Line 2 to Valkyrie International Airport. Category:Ivalice Category:Gallia Category:Settlements